Daddy
by sugarbabyjimin
Summary: "Daddy, bisakah kau mengambilkan garam untukku?" "Park Jimin, jelaskan" "Maafkan aku Tuan Kwon, but your son calls me Daddy too." / Jiyoung tidak percaya anaknya, Jimin, tidak sepolos yang dia pikir. -VMIN!- [SLOW UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _it was removed, so here is the repost! (kalau dihapus lagi bakal aku post di wattpad)_**

 ** _untuk size difference kuputuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. ini sebagai gantinya. aku juga mungkin menambah kookmin, nammin dan vminkook setelah ff ini._**

 _ **selamat membaca!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa anak angkat dari Kwon Jiyoung, CEO YG Ent, bernama Park Jimin akan menikah dengan seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang sudah menjadi tunangan pria kecil dan imut itu selama setahun. Tenang saja, hubungan mereka tidak sesingkat itu hingga bisa mencapai saat seperti sekarang. Mereka telah berkenalan dari sekolah dasar, delapan tahun dihabiskan untuk mendekati satu sama lain, dan enam tahun berpacaran.

Sejak Jiyoung mengenalkan anaknya pada massa yaitu saat Jimin kecil berusia sebelas tahun, dia selalu menjadi sorotan publik. Wajah yang imut dan _polos_ , tinggi yang sepertinya terhenti saat dia masih menginjak sekolah menengah, suara yang tidak kalah lembut dengan milik wanita, dan keperibadian yang baik layaknya seorang malaikat membuat pria yang sekarang berusia 22 tahun itu disukai oleh massa.

Jimin bukan satu-satunya yang sering dibicarakan, tunangannya, Kim Taehyung, juga mendapat banyak perhatian dari publik. Di usia yang tergolong muda, Taehyung adalah seorang model dan aktor yang sudah memiliki banyak perhargaan. Oh, jangan lupakan orang tua Taehyung yang adalah CEO BigHit Ent, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Meskipun BigHit belum memiliki peringkat yang sama dengan YG Ent, mereka cukup terkenal karena membuahkan beberapa talenta dan visual terbaik di Korea Selatan. Contohnya _rapper_ dan _producer_ Min Yoongi, _dancer_ Jung Hoseok, dan _singer-songwriter_ Jeon Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang dipastikan akan meneruskan posisi orang tuanya, Jiyoung tidak akan memberikan posisinya pada Jimin. _"Kau terlalu polos untuk melakukan bisnis seperti ini. Kau diam saja dan berperilaku manis, soal pekerjaan serahkan saja pada tunanganmu_." Ya, itu yang dikatakan Jiyoung pada anak yang begitu dimanjanya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya imut, lalu disambut dengan pukulan pelan di kepala oleh sang ayah, karena yang benar saja jika Jimin ingin menjadi CEO dia harus berhenti kebiasaan menggemaskan itu.

"Jimin! Cepatlah!"  
Jiyoung sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan elegan di pergelangan tangannya.

Dua menit telah berlalu dari waktu yang Jiyoung perkirakan. Dan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga waktu adalah uang. Untung saja sebelum dua menit tersebut berganti menjadi tiga, Jimin dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?," tanya pria bermarga Kwon itu sembari berjalan menuju mobil yang disiapkan di luar mansion mereka. Jimin mengikuti tentunya.

"Maafkan aku, _Dad_. Kau tahu, sulit untuk menemukan pakaian yang mena- maksudku yang pas. Sepertinya aku bertambah tinggi."

Jiyoung tertawa kecil, anaknya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Alasan macam apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Liat saja lengan _sweater_ yang digunakan Jimin menutupi dengan sempurna seluruh tangannya, _trouser_ nya juga tidak ada tanda pertambahan tinggi Jimin. Sebenarnya Jiyoung tahu apa membuatnya lama, Jimin ingin terlihat menarik di depan keluarga Kim termasuk Taehyung yang akan mereka temui untuk makan malam.  
"Ya, ya...tentu saja kau bertambah tinggi...saat di bangku sekolah dasar."

" _Dad_!"

Wajah Jimin memerah mendengar itu. Ayahnya sama saja dengan yang lain, senang menggoda tinggi badannya. Padahal Jiyoung juga tergolong orang yang tidak begitu tinggi, _tapi setidaknya tidak sependek kau, Jimin_.

 **...**

"Wah, wah, tidak biasanya seorang Kwon Jiyoung tidak tepat waktu."  
Itulah yang Namjoon katakan saat Jiyoung dan Jimin akhirnya tiba di restoran berbintang lima sesuai janji.

"Diamlah, Kim Namjoon. Di mana sopan santunmu."

Seokjin tertawa melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang awalnya jahil menjadi mengerut dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang mirip "Maaf _hyung."_

Jimin segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung meraih tangannya lalu memberi kecupan pada punggung tangan mulus pria imut itu. Mereka tentu saja merindukan satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun mereka adalah tunangan resmi, Jiyoung masih belum mengizinkan Jimin untuk tinggal bersama Taehyung.

Mereka berlima mulai menikmati makan malam sembari membicarakan pekerjaan yang Jimin tidak mengerti, dalam hati dia memaki ayahnya karena tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan bersekolah di bidang bisnis. Pembicaraan mereka beralih ke hubungan Jimin dan Taehyung. Namjoon dan Seokjin - tapi Namjoon yang terutama - terus membujuk agar Jiyoung memperbolehkan Jimin untuk tinggal bersama tunangannya. CEO YG Ent itu terus menolak dengan alasan Jimin _nya_ masih polos dan masih membutuhkan perlindungannya, juga, Jimin masih terlalu muda, dan alasan lainnya yang membuat Jimin ingin menghentikan omongan ayahnya. Karena, yang benar saja, _for God's sake_ dia sudah dewasa. Keinginan untuk membuat Jiyoung berhenti berbicara akhirnya dia lakukan.  
" _Daddy_ , bisakah kau mengambilkan garam untukku?"

Permintaan Jimin pastinya menghentikan mulut Jiyoung yang segera mengambil garam untuk anaknya. Namun, Jiyoung sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Suasana menjadi hening. Namjoon dan otak cerdasnya _as expected_ mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Seringai terlihat di wajah Seokjin, _Jimin is definitely not as innocent as Jiyoung_ hyung _think he is._ Jiyoung menatap Taehyung dan Jimin secara bergantian, matanya membulat terkejut. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan... _or is it_?

Taehyung menelan _saliva_ nya dengan susah payah. Dia benar-benar refleks tadi. Suara Jimin saat menyebut kata ' _daddy_ ' membuatnya lupa di mana mereka berada. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Taehyung. Ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk membuat Jiyoung 'memberikan' Jimin padanya. Seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya.  
"Oh? Bukankah _daddy_ yang kau maksud adalah aku, Jiminie?"

Jimin menatap tajam Taehyung seakan berkata _tutup mulutmu_. Jiyoung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jimin.  
"Park Jimin, jelaskan."

Ingin rasanya Jimin mengubur dirinya, ayahnya sangat jarang menggunakan nada yang serius seperti itu kecuali kalau memang dia mengalami masalah besar.

Sebelum Jimin membuka mulut, mengatakan apapun yang ada di otaknya-tapi sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan- Taehyung mendahului.  
"Maafkan aku Tuan Kwon, _but_ _your son calls me Daddy too_. Jadi, aku sedikit bingung tadi. Ditambah nada Jimin yang sa-"

"Taehyung!"

Jimin menarik paksa Taehyung menuju toilet. Sedangkan pria berambut merah itu membiarkan tunangan mungilnya melakukan yang dia mau. Taehyung merasa hangat ketika melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi dan telinga Jimin. Tangan Jimin hanya bisa menggenggam tiga jari Taehyung, itu membuat senyuman Taehyung melebar.

Yang baru saja didengarnya membuat Jiyoung terdiam di tempat, berusaha mencerna apa yang tidak ingin dia percaya.  
"...Jimin. _My son_... _my innocent_ Jimin..."

" _Well_...sepertinya Jimin tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_."

 **...**

"Taetae, kau bisa membuat kita dalam masalah."

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jimin. Yang lebih pendek terasa sangat sempurna di pelukannya, seakan mereka sudah ditakdrikan bersama. Taehyung mengecup bibir penuh dan lembut milik Jimin.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulutmu saat aku menusuk pros-"

Jimin membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan bibirnya. Ya, dia sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika Jimin yang berinisiatif melakukan itu. Taehyung menggeram, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jimin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Taehyung masuk ke dalam rongga mulut tunangannya, membuat yang mungil melenguh.

Perasaan bersalah datang pada Jimin mengingat ayahnya masih menunggu penjelasan di luar sana, namun dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Jimin sangat merindukan _daddy_ nya.

 _Make out session_ yang berlangsung sekitar tiga menit, harus terhenti karena suara _handphone_ Jimin.

 _Incoming call.._

 _Dad_

Dengan cepat Jimin mengetuk ' _Accept_ ' pada layar _handphone_.  
" _Dad_! Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Kumohon jangan marah..."

Beberapa detik setelah tidak mendapat balasan dari seberang sana, suara helaan nafas terdengar.

 _"Kau...pulanglah bersama Taehyung. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar."_

"Tidak marah _kan_?"

 _"_ Just give me some time to think about that _. Dan, berikan teleponnya ke Taehyung."_

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya, dan Taehyung berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali melumat bibir itu. Sembari mengambil benda kotak tipis yang disebut _handphone_ , pandangan Taehyung terkunci pada kedua mata Jimin.  
"Paman...maksudku, _Father_...Jangan marah pada Jimin, ini salahku."

 _"Ya, benar. Memang salahmu. Beraninya kau merusak kepolosan Jimin."_

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Taehyung menyeringai. Dia tidak menyangkal itu. Jiminnya memang sudah tidak polos setelah Taehyung melakukan berbagai macam hal pada tunangan mungilnya saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Seringai di wajah pria yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin itu memang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, tapi Jimin punya firasat yang buruk tentang itu. _Well_ , bukan buruk yang bisa melukainya. Mungkin...iya, melukainya di bagian tertentu.  
"Maaf."

 _"Ya, ya, terserah. Kuserahkan Jimin padamu, jaga dia baik-baik."_

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga dengan _sangat_ baik."

 _Okay_ , seringai Taehyung yang semakin menjadi itu, membuat Jimin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi setelah Taehyung menutup panggilan dan memasukkan _handphone_ nya pada saku _trousers_ yang digunakan Jimin. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Tangan besar Taehyung beralih ke bokong Jimin dan meremasnya.  
"Eungh~"

Lidah Taehyung terjulur untuk menjilat sensual bibir bawah Jimin.

" _Daddy will make you feel good tonight, kitten_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter berikutnya smut! oke maaf aku terlalu bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan smut.**

 **aku buat akun wattpad, di sana reading listku semua bot!pjm, kalau berminat bisa cek 133095z, saat ini aku cuma buat reading list, kalau mau follow boleh**

 **dan! shout out to nissi (vminissi on twitter) she is my favorite person in the whole internet. her threads are gold!**

 **s/o juga untuk my fav authors on ao3, sterekvibes, gangbang (i love their porn), dan knth (i dont read her vkook fics tho)**

 **udh nonton bon voyage ep.1? kopernya jimin kelupaan coba di bus, aku gak tau pengen nangis apa ketawa...(yoongi kyknya vmin shipper/?, nonton aja yoongi godain jimin ttg kopernya tapi diganti dengan 'i lost my taehyung~ i lost my taehyung~' karena jimin ngomong dia** _ **kangen**_ **sama taetae)**

 **jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran juga**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **this chapter is like 2k words of smut.**_

 _ **karena ini smut, banyak kata vulgar dan mungkin excessive dirty talk, jadi yang kurang nyaman jangan baca...**_

 _ **yg nyaman nyaman aja, selamat membaca!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau yakin membiarkan Jimin bersama Taehyung, _hyung_?"

Jiyoung berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk meninggalkan restoran. Kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku trousersnya.  
"Bukannya kau sendiri yang membujukku untuk melakukannya, Namjoon?"

"Ya, tapi tidak setelah kau mendengar _itu_."

"Sudahlah. Akan lebih canggung kalau aku melihat Jimin sekarang. Dan seharusnya aku tidak menerima Taehyung sebagai tunangan Jimin dulu, mengetahui dia adalah anakmu," kata Jiyoung sarkas lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan Kim tersebut.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di tempat umum, dia bisa saja berteriak pada Jiyoung, karena ' _hey, mana kutahu kalau kebiasaanku bisa menurun ke anakku.'_

"Jiyoung _hyung_ benar, Joon. Kemesuman Taehyung seperti itu karena dia anakmu," Seokjin beranjak dari tempatnya setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar semua yang mereka pesan dan mungkin jumlahnya terlalu banyak _but who cares_.

" _Hey_! Dia _kan_ anakmu juga!"

 **...**

Cengkeraman Jimin semakin kuat pada pundak Taehyung saat lidah yang lebih tinggi semakin dalam mendominasi rongga mulut Jimin. Kedua kaki Jimin melingkar pada pinggang Taehyung. Tangan kanan Taehyung menyelimuti punggung pria mungil yang terus mendesah dipelukannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggul Jimin.

"Ahh~!," desahan merdu itu keluar dari mulut Jimin karena pria berambut merah menggerakkan pinggul agar penisnya yang masih tertutupi oleh kain _trousers_ berada tepat di depan lubang Jimin -oh, pria mungil itu juga masih menggunakan _trousers_ nya- "Taehyung nnhh... jang-ahh! jangan di sini."

Jimin dan Taehyung masih berada di tempat yang sama. Setelah Jiyoung menutup panggilannya, Taehyung segera menyerang tunangannya. ' _Bukan salahku kalau tunanganku terlihat sangat menggoda_ kan?'

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin untuk mengagumi malaikat yang berada di depannya. Bibir yang bengkak, kedua pipi merah, mata yang masih terpejam, Jimin _nya_ terlihat sangatmenggiurkan.

"Baiklah...kita pulang sekarang. Lagipula aku punya sesuatu yang _harus_ kau coba," kata Taehyung yang menekankan pada kata 'harus', membuat kedua bola mata yang dia suka menatapnya dengan tatapan...gugup?

 _'Tuhan... apa lagi yang direncanakan orang aneh ini?_ , _'_ batin Jimin sembari menelan _saliva_ nya - _well_ , mungkin sedikit menyatu dengan _saliva_ milik Taehyung.

Kedua kakinya terasa lemas saat Taehyung menurunkannya lalu menarik Jimin dengan semangat keluar dari toilet umum tersebut. Wajah tampan Taehyung memang benar-benar cocok dengan seringai yang sekarang menghiasi.

' _Kau pasti akan menyukainya_ , my kitten.'

 **...**

Tentu tidak mudah bagi Taehyung untuk mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tergesa-gesa. Penisnya semakin menegang membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada pria imut dan mungil miliknya itu. Sulit untuk berkonsentrasi, ditambah dengan Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan menutupi _boner_ nya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu membuat Taehyung beberapa kali kehilangan fokus.

Keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak pria bermarga Kim itu, dia berhasil tiba di mansionnya tanpa harus mengalami kecelakaan. Taehyung membuka pintu mobil untuk Jimin, dia membiarkan Jimin keluar sebelum mengangkatnya sehingga wajah yang lebih pendek bertemu dengan punggung Taehyung - _fireman carry_.

"Yaah! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tapi kaki pendekmu itu membuat jalanmu lambat."

"Kakiku tidak pendek, Kim Taehyung!," Jimin terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari tunangan tampannya. Namun, tangan kanan Taehyung sangat erat merangkul paha Jimin.

Taehyung menurunkan - lebih tepatnya 'melempar'- Jimin ke atas kasur. Belum sempat Jimin memarahi Taehyung yang tega melakukan itu, pria yang lebih tinggi langsung menahan kedua tangannya, kedua lututnya pun menahan gerakan Jimin dengan cara meletakkan di atas paha Jimin yang terbuka.  
" _Nah_ , sekarang bersiaplah _kitten_."

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Taehyung, namun satu hal yang pasti, dia harus mematuhi keinginan pria di atasnya. Genggaman tangan Taehyung pada kedua pergelangan tangan mungil semakin erat saat dia menurunkan lututnya dari atas paha Jimin agar dia bisa menggesek penisnya pada milik pria mungil. Membuat Jimin mendesah dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"K-kau menyukainya, hm?," geram Taehyung tepat pada telinga Jimin lalu memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak, menciptakan kenikmatan untuk sepasang kekasih tersebut. Semua kenikmatan yang dirasakan Jimin membuatnya hanya bisa menjawab dengan lenguhan dan desahan. Namun, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Mmhh... Ahhk~!," Taehyung menggigit telinga Jimin dengan sedikit lebih kasar. Lalu membiarkan bibirnya tetap pada telinga yang mungil agar dia bisa mendengar desahan yang juga keluar dari mulut Taehyung karena kenikmatan yang juga dirasanya. "Jawab dengan benar, Jiminie."

Suara serak dan berat yang langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya memberi dampak pada penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.  
"Eunngh... Y-yaa, _daddy_ , aku menyukai...nya. S-sangathh."

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya terakhir kali sebelum memisahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jimin. Kedua matanya mengagumi makhluk yang berada di bawahnya. Dada tunangan imutnya bergerak naik dan turun dalam tempo yang cepat, wajahnya hingga telinganya sudah sangat merah, terlihat lapisan tipis keringat yang juga menghiasi. _'Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa_.'

" _Strip, kitten._ "

Meskipun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing - karena semua stimulasi yang dia rasakan - Jimin berusaha untuk menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sedikit mendesis saat melepaskan _briefs_ nya. Penisnya yang dari tadi menegang pun 'menampar' perut bagian bawahnya.

"Sepertinya, ada yang bersemangat," Jimin mengangkat kepala, mendapat Taehyung dengan perlahan naik di atas _king size bed_ miliknya. Tentu Jimin dapat melihat benda yang ada di tangan besar milik anak CEO BigHit Ent. tersebut. Sebuah _handcuffs_ berwarna _baby blue, cat ear headband_ dan _tail plug_ berwarna hitam, serta botol _lube_ dengan aroma _strawberry_. Pandangan Jimin beralih ke wajah tampan Taehyung, mungkin dia akan tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati karena memiliki tunangan sepertinya, jika saja mereka tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, ditambah dengan benda-benda yang sekarang sudah di letakkan di tepi kasur itu. ' _Hentikan seringai bodoh itu, Taetae._ '

" _Daddy_ membelikan itu untukmu, _kitten_. Koleksimu bertambah," kata Taehyung sembari mengelus pipi Jimin sayang. Sebenarnya mereka jarang menggunakan _sex toys_ , hanya saja koleksi mereka bisa membuat orang-orang berpikir sebaliknya.

Taehyung mengambil _handcuffs_ berbulu dengan warna kesukaan Jimin dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin dan menyatukannya di atas kepala pria berambut hitam. Dia lalu memasang _handcuffs_ itu. Detak jantung Jimin semakin cepat karena ya, jujur saja dia bersemangat. Nafsu sudah menyelimuti pikirannya, dia akan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Setelah memastikan _handcuffs_ nya terpasang dengan baik, Taehyung meraih botol _lube_ dan mengeluarkan isinya pada jari-jari panjangnya. Aktor tersebut tersenyum melihat Jimin yang memerhatikan cairan dingin itu mengalir perlahan pada jari-jarinya tanpa berkedip. Pria mungil itu masih bisa terlihat menggemaskan di saat seperti ini. Tangannya beralih pada lubang Jimin, dapat dia rasakan lubang itu berkedut pada tepi jari tengahnya.  
"Menginginkannya?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya putus asa. Tangannya menggenggam kuat bantal di atas kepala. Dia merasa seperti pelacur karena lubangnya yang terus berkedut hanya karena sentuhan sederhana. Namun, dia tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu adalah karena dia merindukan dan menginginkan Taehyung.

"Memohonlah, _kitten_ ," kata Taehyung masih dengan jari tengah yang bergerak melingkar pada lubang Jimin. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil _cat ears_ lalu memakaikan di kepala Jimin. _Benar-benar menggemaskan._

" _D-daddy!_ Kumohon...a-aku menginginkan aahh~ jarimu. Eunghh~ Aku ingin merasakan jari-jarimu yang _unnhh~_ panjang memanjakan dindingku."

 _Okay,_ penis Taehyung tersentak di dalam _briefs_ nya - ya, dia masih dalam pakaian yang lengkap. Celana Taehyung terasa semakin sesak. Sejak kapan mulut Jimin jadi sangat 'kotor' seperti itu. Akhirnya, Taehyung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Jimin.  
"Aaa-aahh~"

" _That filthy little mouth of yours,_ " kata Taehyung yang terdengar seperti erangan sebelum mengulum kasar bibir _plump_ milik pria dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol.

"Mmhh..."

Tangan Taehyung terus bergerak maju dan mundur membuat jarinya masuk dan keluar dari lubang Jimin yang terasa sangat sempit. Temponya semakin cepat bersama dengan desahan dan erangan yang semakin keras.

"Another one..please ahhh~," jari manis Taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam lubang hangat itu dan melebarkannya agar memudahkan _tail plug_ yang akan dia pakai. Setelah terasa tidak begitu sempit, Taehyung kembali menambahkan jari ketiga, jari telunjuknya.

Ketiga jari-jari Taehyung terus bergerak cepat, mengoyak dan menggesek dinding lubang Jimin. Jarinya pun menumbuk daging kenyal di dalam sana, yang dari tadi dihindarinya agar Jimin dapat bertahan lebih lama.  
"Aakkhh~! Ahh! Ahh! _Daddy_ uhhh~!"

Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah agar jari Taehyung terus menusuk prostatnya. Dada terangkat dari kasur membentuk busur, kepala mendongak ke atas, _saliva_ yang mengalir deras keluar dari sela kedua bibir _plump_ , pemandangan di bawahnya benar-benar menggoda Taehyung. Dia membuka ritsleting _trousers_ nya untuk membebaskan penisnya yang sangat tegang.  
" _Fuck_..."

 _Pre -cum_ yang banyak keluar dari penis Jimin menandakan dia sangat dekat dengan orgasme pertamanya malam itu. Dan dia berniat untuk merasakan orgasme itu secepatnya. Kedua tangan yang diborgol itu beralih ke penisnya, ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Namun, Taehyung dengan cepat menahan tangan tunangannya kembali ke atas kepalanya.  
"Kau tidak kuizinkan untuk menyentuh penismu."

" _Please..._ Aku sudahhnn tidak tahan...K-kumohonhh."

Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya tidak setuju, " _baby, you'll cum untouched._ "

"Tidaak..ah ah aku tidak b-bisa."

"Kau bisa dan kau akan."

Entah apa yang ada dalam suara Taehyung yang membuat tubuh Jimin patuh. Matanya menutup erat saat orgasme pertama menyerangnya. Dan, jari-jari panjang tunangannya hilang dari _hole_ nya.

"Euunngh~!"

Taehyung tidak memberikan waktu yang lama bagi Jimin untuk beristirahat. Sesaat setelah pria bermarga Kim itu melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan pandangan Jimin kembali normal, Taehyung memasukkan _tail plug_ ke dalam lubang sensitif Jimin yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk masuk sepenuhnya. Dan sukses membuat penis pria bermarga Park itu perlahan kembali menegang.  
"Ouuh! _Daddy~!_ "

" _Turn around, kitten_ ," Jimin mengikuti perintah Taehyung, menungging dengan wajah yang berada di depan penis Taehyung. Ukuran penis Taehyung tentu saja berbeda dengan miliknya. Milik pria berambut merah, lebih besar, panjang, dan berurat. Jimin dapat merasakan _saliva_ nya yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Dia selalu kagum dengan ukurannya, Taehyung tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki ukuran penis seperti itu. Tangan Taehyung mengelus kepala Jimin yang tidak dihalangi oleh telinga kucing.

"Mau menyentuhnya?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak menyukai jika Jimin tidak menjawabnya dengan mulutnya-berbicara, namun pria mungil di hadapannya itu begitu menggemaskan dan juga Taehyung ragu dia bisa tahan lebih lama dari ini.

 _Handcuffs_ dilepaskan. Tangan mungil Jimin meraih penis Taehyung, jari-jari pendeknya tidak melingkar dengan sempurna pada organ yang sedang dia genggam. Naik dan turun, Jimin menggerakkan tangannya. _Pre-cum_ yang mengalir dari kepala penis Taehyung membuat gerakan tangan mungil menjadi mudah.

" _F-fuck_...," tangan besar memaksa agar kepala Jimin semakin dekat dengan penisnya. Mungkin jika mereka masih baru pertama kali melakukan ini, Jimin tidak akan tahu apa maksudnya. Namun, bertahun-tahun bersama Taehyung cukup memberikan pengalaman padanya.

Mulut Jimin mengulum kepala penis Taehyung, sesekali mengisap untuk mengumpulkan cairan _pre-cum_ di dalam mulutnya. Tangan Taehyung kembali menekan kepala Jimin agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam. Beruntunglah Jimin tidak memiliki _gag reflex_ yang memudahkan benda besar, panjang dan hangat itu mencapai tenggorokannya. Jari-jari pendek masih melingkar pada bagian penis yang tidak masuk.

"Mulutmu benar-benar ahh...nikmat," Taehyung meraih _tail plug_ yang masih dengan manisnya berada di dalam Jimin. Dia menarik lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam Jimin dengan keras, berharap dia menusuk tepat pada prostat Jimin.

Saat Jimin mengerang dengan penis di dalam mulutnya, Taehyung tahu dia berhasil mengenai sasaran. Taehyung kembali mengulang mengeluar masukkan _tail plug_ di dalam Jimin dan terus menerus menyiksa prostat pria mungil _nya_. Erangan Jimin tentu saja terasa nikmat di sekitar penisnya.

" _Shit..._ terus lakukan itu, _kitten_ , _I'm so close..._ "

Jimin berusaha mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Stimulasi yang terus diterima pada kedua lubangnya dan gesekan antara penisnya dan sprei membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia bisa pingsan karena semua kenikmatan ini. _Semen_ Jimin pun memaksa keluar dari penisnya dan menodai sprei. Desahannya tertahan oleh penis Taehyung yang terasa semakin besar, dan dengan kedutan yang semakin cepat, Jimin tahu sebentar lagi Taehyung akan orgasme.

"Jimin..!"

Cairan hangat dan kental mengalir memasuki tenggorokan Jimin. Namun, jumlah yang terlalu banyak membuat banyak _semen_ yang berhasil keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Jimin menelan _semen_ tunangannya lalu tersenyum sembari menatap kedua bola mata Taehyung yang ternyata melihatnya juga.  
"Jimin...kau sangat cantik dengan _cum_ ku di wajahmu."

"Eunghh...," Jimin sangat menyukai semua pujian yang dikeluarkan Taehyung untuknya, ya, dia memiliki _praise kink_. Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jimin agar duduk di pangkuannya sebelum menyerang bibir Jimin yang sudah bengkak. Mulut pria di pangkuannya terbuka menunggu lidah Taehyung untuk masuk agar dia bisa mengisapnya. Tangan besar Taehyung tidak tinggal diam dia meremas dua bongkahan kenyal lalu salah satu tangannya beralih untuk memainkan kembali _tail plug_ di dalam lubang Jimin.

"Ahh! Akhh...Uuunhh...J-janganhh. Cukup, _daddy..._ Ke-keluarkan ahh~!"

Sedikit membingungkan karena tidak biasanya Taehyung menuruti keinginan Jimin tanpa menggodanya. _Tail plug_ berwarna _baby blue_ itu terlantar di samping kasur. Jimin tentu tidak mengira kegiatan mereka akan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang mengalah. Namun, dia juga tidak siap saat pria yang lebih tinggi mulai menggesekkan penisnya di lubang Jimin.  
" _Daddy~!_ "

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku sudah selesai _kan_?,"Taehyung menyeringai.

"Tapi...," Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungguh, penisnya yang berada di antar perutnya dan perut Taehyung, kembali menegang. ' _Dasar penghianat.'_

"Aku bahkan belum menikmati lubangmu, _kitten._ "

Dengan itu Taehyung langsung memasukkan organ hangat dan besar miliknya ke dalam Jimin.

"Akkhh! p-pelanhh... _daddy~_!"

" _F-fuck..._ bagaimana bisa...k-kau masih...sempit."

 **...**

Taehyung membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati wajah lelah Jimin, pria yang sangat dia sayangi dan cintai, tertidur dengan menjadikan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal. Kamar calon CEO BigHit Ent. itu dipenuhi oleh aroma seks. ' _Sebenarnya berapa lama kita melakukannya?_ '

Terlintas sedikit penyesalan, hanya sedikit, karena dia sudah membuat Jimin kelelahan, sangat lelah. Mungkin Jimin bisa pingsan semalam kalau Taehyung masih bersikeras melanjutkan. Bukan salahnya, dia jadi hilang kendali _kan?_ Salahkan Jimin dan kecerobohannya menyebut kata ' _Daddy_ ' yang terdengar _suggestive_.

Meskipun Taehyung menyalahkan Jimin, sebenarnya dalam pikirannya dia berterima kasih, karena kalau itu tidak terjadi dia mungkin tidak bisa melihat wajah Jimin di pagi hari tanpa harus terburu-buru menyingkirkan bukti kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung berkali-kali membayangkannya. Bangun dengan melihat wajah tenang Jimin, mata terpejam, mulut sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Lalu dia akan mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu, kemudian turun ke hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir _plump_. Membuat mata Jimin perlahan terbuka, saat bola mata indah Jimin menatapnya sayang, dia bisa berkata,

" _good morning_ , _love._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tapi msh ada chapter bonus untuk perkembangan hubungan taehyung dan jimin + smut (bakal slow update banget tapi), kalau pada minat sih...**

 **jadi...bagaimana smutnya? maaf kalau kurang 'menarik'...ternyata susah nulis smut..**

 **maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan grammar/?**

 **oh iya! buat para vminist/? dan vmin authors ayo buat squad sama aku dan _gobaek_ di twitter~!**

 **jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran...**


	3. Bonus Chapter Part 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **okay..so..halo? maaf udah lama banget gak ngelanjutin fanfic ini...aku juga gak bisa menjamin chapter ini bakal memuaskan...**_

 _ **karena aku merasa bersalah, aku usahain bakal double update karena bonus chapternya aku bagi dua, dan smutnya aku pisah...**_

 _ **maaf sekali lagi..**_

 _ **selamat membaca!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung berusia delapan tahun ketika dia pertama kali melihat seseorang yang seimut bayi perempuan dalam pelukan ibunya yang dilihatnya kemarin di taman. Matanya menatap bingung ke arah seseorang itu, mulai dari puncak kepala hingga ujung sepatunya.  
" _Dia…laki-laki cantik atau perempuan_ tomboy _?_ "

"Namaku Park Jimin, senang bertemu dengan kalian," dengan tangan terlipat di depan perutnya, dia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Nah, Jimin kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jungkook," sebelum Jimin bisa bertanya siapa Jungkook itu, seorang laki-laki dengan gigi kelincinya tersenyum ke arah Jimin dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sini! Sini!"

Jimin berlari menuju bangku di belakang Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook duduk di baris belakangnya. Dan tentu Taehyung memanfaatkan itu untuk melirik ke belakang.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu Jungkook!"

Dengan suara dan juga senyum yang sekarang menghiasi wajah bayi milik Jimin membuat Taehyung semakin bingung.  
" _Jadi…laki-laki cantik atau perempuan_ tomboy?"

Semakin penasaran dia akhirnya memutar badannya menciptakan keributan di kelas, tipikal seorang Kim Taehyung. Seluruh kelas memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Taehyung sebelum terkejut mendengar pertanyaan terkonyol diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang sering dilontarkan laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut.  
"Hei, kamu itu laki-laki cantik atau perempuan _tomboy_?"

Jimin berusia delapan tahun ketika dia pertama kali diajukan pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. Beruntunglah dia orang yang suka berpikir positif, _mungkin karena namaku yang seperti perempuan_.

"Jim—"

"Kim Taehyung! Perhatian ke depan, pelajaran akan dimulai!"  
Ingin rasanya Jimin tertawa melihat Taehyung yang memutar kembali badannya dengan cepat. Tidak disangka laki-laki konyol di depannya sangat patuh dengan perintah guru.

Saat Jimin hendak mengeluarkan _crayon_ nya, teman sebangku, Jungkook berbisik padanya.  
"Jangan pedulikan Taehyung, dia memang aneh dan konyol."

 **...**

Jimin berusia sembilan tahun kurang sebulan ketika dia mengetahui bahwa tidak hanya aneh dan konyol, Kim Taehyung juga menyebalkan.

"Buktikan kalau kamu benar-benar laki-laki."

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Taehyung hanya mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan aneh tanpa menyinggung tentang jenis kelaminnya. Hanya sebatas, " _pernah kah kamu mengganti popok kucingmu?_ " atau " _gambar kartun apa yang ada di celana dalammu?_ " atau " _bagaimana menurutmu kalau ikan memiliki kaki dan tangan?_ "

Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung kembali mengungkit masalah 'laki-laki atau perempuan'. Jimin memilih untuk mengabaikan dan terus mewarnai bukunya.

"Aku yakin kamu bahkan tidak bisa memukul seseorang dengan tangan kecilmu itu."  
 _Oke, sudah cukup_. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam _crayon_ , Jimin mengepalkan tangan kanan, mengarahkannya ke wajah Taehyung dan tepat bertemu dengan hidung mancung Taehyung.

"Ow!"

"Oww!"

Rupanya bukan hanya Taehyung yang meringis kesakitan, Jimin sambil meniup tangan yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Saat melihat hidung Taehyung yang mengeluarkan darah, Jimin akhirnya menangis terisak.  
"M-maafkan J-jimin!"

 **...**

Taehyung berusia sembilan tahun kurang tiga bulan ketika dia pertama kali melihat orang yang memukulnya menangis.

Tangannya meraih beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja guru, memakainya untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan kembali menuju Jimin untuk menenangkan teman kelasnya itu. Belum sempat Taehyung mengatakan satu kata pun, wali kelas mereka dan segera memeriksa keadaan mereka.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kim Taehyung?! ," wanita yang menjadi wali kelas mereka juga memeluk Jimin erat, "Jimin sayang kenapa menangis?"

"J-jimin m-mukul Taehyung," punggung tangan Jimin menghapus air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar, "m-maafkan Jimin.. Jimin j-jadi orang jahat..Jimin salah..."

"Tidak.. Jimin tidak salah.. Jimin hanya membuktikan kalau yang kukatakan tadi salah."  
Tisu yang masih menutup hidung Taehyung membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit aneh.

"B-benarkah?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, berharap tisu di hidungnya tidak menghalangi senyumannya. Melihat itu, Jimin segera memeluk Taehyung yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya.

 **...**

Taehyung berusia sembilan tahun kurang tiga bulan ketika dia bersyukur hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan membuat hubungannya dan Jimin semakin dekat.

Laki-laki bermarga Kim yang baru saja menginjak usia sepuluh tahun itu pertama kali tidak menyukai orang lain ketika melihat teman dekatnya, Jimin, bermain bukan dengan dirinya.  
"Hei Jungkook!"

Jungkook dan juga Jimin memghentikan kegiatannya membuat istana pasir saat melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka. Senyum Jimin sangat indah menyambut Taehyung, namun senyumnya tidak bertahan lama, _Taetae…marah?_

Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin, membuat pemilik pipi _chubby_ bagai bayi itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.  
"Jimin temanku, carilah orang lain untuk menjadi temanmu, Jungkook!"

Jungkook hanya memutar matanya malas seakan sudah menebak apa yang akan Taehyung katakan sejak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menepuk tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang yang tingginya sama itu, tidak lupa dia tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"Taetae…tapi Jungkook teman Jimin."  
Secara otomatis, mata Taehyung membulat mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya Jimin sudah tidak menganggap Taehyung temannya.

"Jadi…Jimin mau mengakhiri pertemanan kita?," dengan nada sedih dia bertanya.

Taehyung mengubah caranya berbicara kepada Jimin setelah insiden 'hidung berdarah' sekitar setahun lalu. Dan tentu Jimin menyukai hal itu.

"Bukan begitu! Jungkook itu teman Jimin, kalau Taetae itu sahabat Jimin!," senyum Jimin sembari mengatakan hal tersebut membuat ujung-ujung bibir Taehyung juga terangkat membentuk senyum kotak.

"Jimin juga sahabat Taehyung."

 **...**

Jimin berusia sebelas tahun ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan orang tua Taehyung.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin menunggu bersama Taehyung. Namun, hari itu berbeda, hari itu pertama kalinya orang tua Taehyung yang menjemput.

"Oh? Siapa anak manis ini?"  
Seorang pria dewasa dengan bahu lebar menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin yang dengan refleks bersembunyi di belakang sahabatnya.

"Kenalkan dia Jimin, sahabatku, Pa," Taehyung tersenyum lebar sembari menarik tangan kanan Jimin untuk mengulurkannya pada Papanya.

"Jimin? Nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya."  
Mendengar pujian tersebut, wajah Jimin memerah. Pada hari-hari biasa, bocah Park itu tentu saja akan memarahi siapapun yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya seakan dia perempuan, seperti 'manis', 'cantik', 'imut', dan lainnya. Namun, entah kenapa mendengar orang dewasa mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatnya malu.

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya ketika Papanya Taehyung menggenggam tangannya. Ketika mereka melepaskan tangan, Jimin mengira dia sudah bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, ternyata salah.  
"Wah! Sepertinya _uri_ Taehyung pintar memilih teman, Jimin sangat menggemaskan," seorang pria dewasa tinggi, menggunakan kacamata, yang Jimin yakin adalah Papa Taehyung yang lain, ikut memuji.

Ah, lihatlah wajah bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu semakin merah. Seseorang tolong selamatkan dia.

"Eh? Jiyoung _hyung_?," fokus kedua orang tua Taehyung yang semula ada pada Jimin teralih ke pria dengan setelan jas dan kacamata hitam. Dengan kacamata hitam sekalipun mereka tetap mengenali CEO YGEnt, senior sekaligus rekan bisnis mereka, Kwon Jiyoung. _Apa yang Jiyoung_ hyung _lakukan di sini?_

" _Daddy~_!"  
Jimin yang segera berlari menuju Jiyoung, dengan segera tuan CEO tersebut mengangkat Jimin dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya. " _Daddy_ lebih cepat menjemput dari biasanya _kan_? Sesuai janji." Jimin mengangguk lucu, dia sangat senang hingga melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Kedua orang tua Taehyung tidak lagi menatap bingung, mereka ingat Jiyoung pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mengadopsi anak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya, entah apa perasaan yang dia rasakan yang jelas dia tidak suka ketika ayah Jimin mencium pipi sahabatnya.

Setelah puas menatap anaknya yang menggemaskan itu, Jiyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekannya lalu pada anak mereka. Dia tersenyum.  
"Aku tidak menyangka anakku bersekolah bahkan berteman dengan anak kalian, Seokjin, Namjoon."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Dunia memang sempit."

Taehyung berusia sebelas tahun ketika dia melihat ayah Jimin untuk pertama kalinya. Dan mulai saat itu juga, kebiasaan baru muncul. Taehyung lebih sering bermain di rumah Jimin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **...**

Di sini lah Jimin berdiri, di belakang sebuah panggung yang berada di dalam gedung _indoor_. Sejumlah orang menghadiri jumpa pers yang dijadwalkan oleh Tuan Kwon. Tujuan utamanya adalah mengenalkan anak adopsinya pada publik. Jujur saja, bocah Park itu sangat gugup. Meskipun pada umumnya dia orang yang ceria dan mudah mendapat teman, Jimin sering merasa gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan orang dewasa selain ayahnya. " _Mereka semua terlalu tinggi"_ , begitulah alasan mengapa dia gugup.

Lima bulan lagi dia berusia dua belas tahun ketika dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang hadir dalam jumpa pers tersebut.  
"Tujuanku mengadakan jumpa pers adalah untuk mengenalkan anakku pada kalian... Park Jimin."

 **...**

Taehyung dan Jimin berhasil masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka seperti kembar tidak identik yang selalu bersama, seakan kedua sahabat itu adalah magnet berbeda kutub yang terus saling tarik menarik.

Taehyung berjalan mengelilingi sofa di ruang keluarga dengan langkah yang begitu semangat. Senyum terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Anak dari pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Jimin padanya. Ya, malam ini perayaan ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke-12 akan sedikit berbeda dari perayaan sebelumnya. Karena, malam ini Taehyung hanya mengundang Jimin dan ayahnya.

"Duduklah Taehyung, Dada pusing melihatmu," Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya, memberi tanda agar laki-laki bermarga Kim itu duduk di sebelahnya. Karena suasana hati Taehyung sedang baik, dia mengikuti perintah ayahnya tanpa protes satu kata pun.

Namjoon tentu saja menyukai anaknya yang selalu tersenyum seperti ini.  
"Kau terlihat sangat senang, Tae."

"Tentu saja, Da! Kali ini hanya ada aku dan Jimin!"

Sebenarnya tidak cukup sulit memahami maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. Namjoon selalu memperhatikan anaknya, bahkan dia dan Seokjin pernah membahasnya sebelumnya. Mereka tahu bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin bermain dengan yang lain.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi lucu anaknya. Tawanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel diikuti dengan suara Seokjin.  
"Taehyung~! Jimin sudah datang~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sekali lagi aku minta maaf...**

 **kalau kalian butuh asupan vmin dan uke!jimin lainnya, bisa liat di akun wattpadku (133095z), reading listsnya uke!jimin.**

 **oke! tunggu bonus chapter part 2 ya~!**

 **review ya~! kritik dan saran selalu diterima**


End file.
